User blog:Vk.damslora/The End of My Days
The sun rose slowly for Erodir the next morning. He had been lying awake all night staring at the ceiling, thinking about Mimir's visit the day before. Would this be his chance to make history, to be known as the Frost Giant who changed their society forever? Perhaps in stead he would just be briefly remembered as the Headmaster who abandoned his College, friends and lover...and then ultimately forgotten. A soft yawn came from Lelida, who was lying next to him. Lelida sits up, yawning and stretching, rubbing her eyes before looking over and smiling sleepily at Erodir. "Good morning, awake already?" "I've been awake all night...While you were sleeping, I had some unexpected visitors." "Oh? Good visitors or bad visitors?" Erodir looks at her with a confused look on his face. "Might be both. My mentor Mimir has come down from the north with two other members of the Frost Temple High Council. At first, I thought they had come to execute me on the King's orders...yet it was not so. They want me to...to come back." Lelida's brow furrows in confusion & concern. "Come back to what? To 'do' what?" She takes Erodir's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "At first, I was confused and almost insulted. I have no desire to return to my old life." He takes a deep breath and grips her hand tightly. "However, they say circumstances have changed. The lands are being settled by others and they realize they must adapt or the Frost Giant civilization will start splitting apart and eventually...be gone. They want my help to prevent it. To use what I've learned to bring them into a new age." "But I can't...I can't leave all this. Not just that, I don't want to. I don't want to leave you." "Nor would I presume to force you to live out the rest of your days in the Temple of Frost." Lelida squeezes his hand in return, and gives a derisive chuckle at his last sentence. "While they may be trying to become part of civilization, I doubt they'd be alright with an outsider living in the Frost Temple." She pauses for a long time, thinking deeply as she searches his features. "You can leave this. You have to. It's what you wanted before me, before the College, before you left, and I'd never stand in the way of that. And...we-we can't lose another civilization if we have the ability to save it." Without pause, Erodir gives Lelida a long passionate kiss, knowing full well that it might be their last. He does his best to savor every detail of the moment before finally leaning back a little with a sad smile. "You're right...you're always right. Know that I will always love you more than anything, even a thousand years from now. You taught me how to feel, how to let go of the past and to find new purpose. I will never forget that... and I will carry you with me wherever I go." Pouring everything she feels for him into it, she returns the kiss, tears pricking her eyes. Trying to keep herself from crying, not wanting to hurt him any more, she blinks several times. When she speaks, her voice is raw and hoarse, breaking a little. "As you will be with me to the end of my days." Category:Blog posts